The TriDemi Games
by TwoGirlsWhoWillRuleTheWorld
Summary: The Wizarding World and Camp HB were defeated, ever since Voldemort and Kronos teamed up. Running out of torture ideas, they contact the future President, President Snow. How will our favorite characters survive the Hunger Games?
1. Chapter 1

The TriDemi Games: A PJO/HP/HG crossover.

Summary: Both CHB and Hogwarts were defeated, since Voldemort and the Titans worked together. In order to punish them, they have created a game, where Kronos will send the unlucky handful of demigods, wizards and Muggles to fight to the death. This is the TriDemi Games.

Harry's POV

I groan and lean my head back again the wall of my Azkaban jail cell.

Oh, confused? Allow me to explain:

It has been a year since Voldemort and the Titans bounded together, out of the blue, giving them the upper-hand in both battles going on, and defeated the Wizarding World, Camp Half-Blood and the Muggle World. Instead of killing us, they decided to torture us and prolong our suffering. I have witnessed my parents die 274 times now, and there is no stopping it.

They split all three Worlds into, what they call, Districts.

In the Muggle world, you have forty-eight or more Districts in each country, twelve to thirteen in the North, twelve to thirteen in the South, twelve to thirteen in the East and twelve to thirteen in the West (on average, there are slightly more in bigger countries). But for the other worlds-the Wizarding World and Camp Half-Blood- the Muggle World itself is known as District twelve.

The Wizarding World and Camp Half-Blood were joined together under harsher surveillance than the Muggles (we were still a threat in some ways) and split separately into twelve Districts- from one to thirteen, missing out twelve for already-mentioned reasons- according to threat and abilities, because then they could control us better, we were also forced to make goods for the Capitol (where all Voldemort, the Titans and their followers lived) in which the twelve Districts surround.

District one is the least threatening, and makes luxury items for the Capitol. Most of the Apollo kids live there.

District two isn't too much of a threat, but showed unwanted promise. It works with stone quarries, but it also manufactures weaponry, makes trains, and supplies Peacekeepers.

District three, again, only shows unwanted promise of anger towards the Capitol. District 3's primary industry is general electronics of many types, though it is known for also making various mechanical products such as automobiles and firearms.

District four's industry is fishing, thus most residents have experience using nets and tridents, making fishhooks from scratch, swimming, and identifying edible sea life.

District five is where the actual threats to the Capitol begin to become apparent, but controllable. They specialize in power, basically. It is the only one-of-two District to hold the entirety of a single Gods' children, the children of Ares. With a few Athena and Hermes kids mixed in.

District six is quite a threat, but still controllable, to an extent. The District's industry is transportation.

District seven specializes in lumber, which helps keep their anger down, because they take it out on cutting and chopping wood.

District eight works with textiles and is the second District to hold an entire demigod cabin, Aphrodite's children. They are in there to make it less threatening.

District nine's industry is grain, quite a few Hermes children are in there to speed the process up.

District ten's industry is Livestock.

District elevens works with agriculture- orchards and fields of grain and cotton surround the district. Almost everything grown is shipped directly to the Capitol. It is one of the poorest districts in Panem, second only to District 12. It is also one of the districts where the Peacekeepers are the strictest. Ironically, this directly results in its residents generally being malnourished and underfed despite its focus on agriculture.

Then you have District twelve-the Muggle World-which works with coal-mining and oil. It is kept under the second-to-strongest surveillance because Muggles have a habit of being observant to any kind of weakness and can have such a natural instinct for survival; they were even more dangerous than a wizard in some ways…

And then you get to District thirteen. We are the most threatening of everyone. And, so basically, the Titans and Voldemort used Azkaban, they tripled it in size and doubled the surrounding area outside and put up more surveillance, electric fences, and security. We are forced to create nuclear weapons. Only Annabeth Chase, Hermione Granger, Percy Jackson, Jason and Thalia Grace, Nico di Angelo and I are imprisoned in here. Oh, and Draco Malfoy. Yep, the one that became a Death Eater, before we were trapped in District thirteen Voldemort presented him in front of us and only said, 'Your punishment for your ultimate betrayal'. We don't know what 'betrayal' meant but it was obvious he didn't want to be questioned about it.

Also, Death Eaters are sent to all districts to make sure everything goes how the Dark Lords command and want them to. They hex us to do their bidding. They call themselves Peacekeepers, a bitter irony of the truth.

Anyways, right now, I am crammed into my jail cell, with my wand, like all Wizards, locked away in the Vault in the Capitol, along with the demigods' swords. The jail cells in which we stay in are wall-less, so we basically share one nine-cell-long massive cell.

Percy is sitting right next to me sit close to me, occasionally making conversation with me. Annabeth and Draco sit over in a corner, appearing to be comforting one another. Everyone talks in a hushed voice. Some are crying, while others are expressionless.

Suddenly, the cell door bursts open. Kronos (who had now regained his old body, and gave Luke both his body and conscious his back) stormed in, his aura radiating power and threat. "Prisoners! It is time to hear your next form of punishment!" he bellows, this is followed by his manic laughter that makes us cringe. From the corner of my eye, I see Draco edge closer to Hermione, as if protecting her, and Percy put his arm around Annabeth and kissed her forehead reassuringly.

He leads us to the main hall of Azkaban, and waves his hand all around us. Black, misty smoke engulfs us and, when it disperses, we find ourselves in, what used to be, Hogwarts.

He leads us to the-once-Great Hall, where we sit on the cold marble floor. The Titans and the Death Eaters sit proudly where my beloved teachers used to sit. Now, the teachers have equal status as us. They sit with us, and they are not allowed to touch us.

Voldemort clears his throat, grasping our attention. "The Death Eaters and Titans feel that this form of torture isn't enough. Luckily, though we have made contact with the future humans, and have discovered the most _glorious_ thing." He smiled creepily at all of us, we District thirteen's couldn't help but shudder involuntarily, we had seen that smile too many times, "Their lower class-also in Districts, like the system we have in place-must send one boy and one girl to fight to the death in, what they have named the Hunger Games. We have also contacted their leader, President Snow. He is more than happy to help us, in the glorious Games! Now, we felt the name needed a tweak and so we came up with…" He pauses for 'dramatic' effect.

"The TriDemi Games" he announces, with that same smile.

People all around me start to talk quietly. What if they get picked? What if they have to fight to the death?

"SILENCE!" Kronos roars. "The _Olympians_ will read off the names of the chosen Tributes! Those Tributes will then rise and stand by their Districts bowls!"

The twelve Olympians appear in front of us. Hermes is forced by a Death Eater to stand, he comes forward, towards the twenty-three bowls lined up in perfect line, "From District One, we have…" he reached into a bowl and picked out two slips of paper, one blue for a boy and one pink for a girl, "Dennis Creavy and Michelle Dalloway!" Dennis and Michelle walk up and stand by the District one bowls.

Its Athena's turn now, "From District Two, we have, Leo Valdez and… Jessie Markel!"

Now Hephaestus, "From District Three, we have… Ronald Weasley and… Pansy Parkinson!"

It's Hestia's turn now, "From District Four, Ginevra Weasley and… Roderick Sentory!"

Artemis is forced to the District Five bowls, "From District Five, Serena Colbert and… Fredrick Reclircy!"

It's Demeter's turn now, "From District Six, Katie Gardener, and… Travis Stoll!"

Apollo comes forwards now, "From District Seven, Connor Stoll and…Holly Macintyre!"

Aphrodite looked as if she was trying to restrain the spell-which was quite surprising-but failed; she looked like she could cry as she picked the names out of the bowls and looked at the girls' name, "From District Eight, Piper Mclean and Neville Longbottom!"

Zeus came up next; Thalia visibly shuddered at witnessing her father give children a death sentence, "From District Nine, Luna Lovegood and Jackson Michaels!"

Then Poseidon, Percy did the same as Thalia "From District Ten, Cho Chang and Chris Stephenson!" Wait! _Cho? Pretty much everyone likes Cho, who could kill her-or Ginny, for that matter? Oh my Gods... Ron **and **Ginny got picked!_

Hades was last; Nico shook slightly with anger more than anything, "From District Eleven, Grover Underwood and Jane May!"

Voldemort takes in place in the centre of attention, "And here is a surprise! _All _of District Thirteen will compete, what a twist! Congratulations to our lucky tributes!" he announced, a victorious smile gracing his twisted mouth.

How am I lucky? And why did they skip a District?

Annabeth raises her hand. "Urm, excuse me, but why did you skip a district?"

"Well, peasant, there are two _very special_ tributes. We, first need to pick _which _country and District. Then will pick the tributes, Happy?" he replies, obviously happy at sending so many innocent people to their deaths

Annabeth nods her head stiffly, her left eye twitching slightly, unhappy at being called a peasant.

Lucius Malfoy stepped towards the District twelve bowl and reached in. Annabeth grasped Draco's arm to try and comfort him, "Hmm, interesting…" he said and turned to us all, "The country and District that has been chosen is Panem's District Twelve!" he smirks at us District thirteen's, we can see in his eyes that he is wishing us the worst.

He continues, "The lucky tributes shall follow me, where Kronos is waiting to take you to the future! And remember, May the Odds Be Ever in Your Favor!"

We are whisked away into a ball of murky light. I feel dizzy as I drift into darkness.

Katniss POV

Tonight was Mandatory Viewing for all of Panem. I sat next to Prim as President Snow made his way to the podium.

"Hello and Greetings, citizens! I come with great news for all Districts par one! Eleven Districts do not have to send tributes for the Seventy Fourth Annual Hunger Games! For, this year, there will be no Hunger Games!" there is a buzz of excitement, _No Hunger Games! That's just gre-wait… He said eleven Districts were safe, what happens to the other one? _"Instead, the two tributes chosen will take part in the brand-new... TriDemi Games!"

The crowd buzzes with excitement and confusion. I wonder why they get to have a year off. Only one of the districts is a Career district.

"We have very unique guests competing this year. Also, some guests will take the place of the destroyed District Thirteen, as there are not enough districts under the Panem's control to host them all-whereas in their World they have a District thirteen. The rules are still the same! However, be warned, tributes! These guests have special powers that may or may not help them win. We will not go into detail, just yet, though!"

He goes on with a list of names, but I tune them out. All I can think of, is Gale might get Reaped. His chances of winning are smaller, since the guests were announced.

Then came the announcing of the tributes, Effie Trinket came forward, bowing respectively to President Snow, Kronos and Voldemort, "Hello and welcome to the 1st Annual TriDemi Games! I am Effie Trinket and let's begin! Girls first, of course!" she giggles and leans towards the girls bowl. At least I can take solice in the fact Prim can't get reaped, her name is only in there once, a faint smiles quirks at my mouth at that fact, "_Primrose Everdeen!_ Come on up, sweetheart!" No! Not Prim! I go into autopilot and begin pushing my way through the crowd to the gap where tributes walk to the podium. The words escape me.

"_i volunteer as tribute!_" Everything else goes in a blur. Gale taking Prim to safety. Me walking to the podium. Until Effie Trinket announces the boys name.

"_Peeta Mellark!_" I go into shock. I look towards Snow, Kronos and Voldemort... They are grinning evilly, hiding nothing.

They send me a message through their actions; they rigged this. For their own entertainment.

I should be used to this behaviour these men show, but the thought still crosses my mind...

_Who are these creatures?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**The Tribute Parade, Part 1**

Katniss's POV

Peeta and I are currently on the fancy train heading for the Capitol, which means going into the Wizarding World, which is a terrifying thought in itself. Effie has tuned all the televisions to the other tributes entering the Capitol.

There is a couple that catches my eye. The couple is made up of a blonde girl around sixteen, maybe, with intense grey eyes set in a glare that make me gulp, and a black-haired boy, around the same age and with sea green eyes that look kind but there is a look he gets in them that is extremely protective every time he looks at the blonde girl. But they both look ready to fight. Maybe they are, like, the Careers. I shudder involuntarily.

More and more people come out of the limo. I see a boy with a huge lightening bolt scar on his forehead, a girl with bushy brown hair, and a pale boy that looks as if he could be the blonde girls' brother; he has same looks right down to the same grey eyes. He is standing next to a girl who keeps touching her wrist, as if something she loved dearly used to be there.

The Capitol idiots immediately start the commentary. "This is going to be one interesting Hunger Games! The volunteer in District 12, and the ambassadors from the destroyed District 13! Truly, the Gamemakers are going to have a tough Games to top next year!"

The tributes already there are still waiting. Finally, President Snow starts his speech. "Welcome, visitors! You might already know the history about these glorious Games, but to refresh the memory of District 12, let me begin!" He goes off into the spiel of how the Titans and Voldemort took over the worlds with a '_vision of a better future_' but it basically comes down to how the Districts owe them eternally. But we know that they are simply reminding us that, if we don't, we're dead. "And so it was decreed, that each year, the twelve Districts of Panem would offer up two tributes, one young man, and one young woman, to be trained in the art of survival, and be prepared to fight to the death."

The blonde haired girl glares at him, trying to figure out why the Capitol likes this so much. I agree with her. They are idiots, yes, but bloodthirsty idiots. I hear a sound like a growl rumbling in her throat, I make a mental note to keep an eye on her. Maybe it's not just the Capitol that's bloodthirsty. The boy, Percy, and the bushy brown-haired girl, Hermione her name is, I think, put their hand on her shoulders, both relaxing her but holding her back from attacking the President.

The group is ushered into a tall building much like the Training Centre, where the doors close immediately, keeping out any snoops. That is the last time I see them until the chariot rides.

"So," Peeta begins, "What do you think of them?"

I honestly have no idea.

Annabeth POV

These people are weirder than Aphrodite's children on steroids. I saw one lady dyed purple, and her husband dyed bright pink.

The President waves his hands at them and smiles to the weirdoes. When he stares at us, I see a hint of evil in his snake-like eyes. He expects me to show fear, but I just give him a look that says '_Took on Kronos __**and **__Voldemort and the Death Eaters. You need to do more than that!_' he blinks at me and I smirk as I walk towards Percy and Hermione, but it quickly fades.

He begins his speech, and I tune out, until one line. "-To be trained in the art of survival, and be prepared to fight to the death!"

I give him my best glare, reserved for Mr D, and the Hermes kid, back at the destroyed camp, trying to remain undercover.

Percy gives my hand a reassuring squeeze, and all I can think is: _We are going to die!_ Kronos truly wants us gone, if he stopped my personal torture of seeing my family of campers die, because of my choice of staying on the Olympian's side. He has taken me out of the jail cell multiple times, he has only done this to me, Thalia, and Harry, and he has forced me to watch Luke's death over and over again. I saw his body burn and rip apart; I heard his screams of agony. He tried to make me go insane, even though the death wasn't real in the slightest, the pain I felt from it was and that had to use Luke to act it out was, too. But the one thing Kronos never knew about was that Luke used the last ounce of his power to get inside my head and say '_Don't fight back. Yet. But get revenge when they least expect it_'. He was fighting Kronos from the inside. I didn't dare tell anyone-they wouldn't believe me. But I knew now was the time.

When we are escorted into a tall building, I am separated and pushed into a huge bedroom. I run to the bed, and collapse from exhaustion.

The next day, I am awakened by three bright green people jumping on my bed.

They introduce themselves as Roses, Lilies, and Tulips, my "Prep Team". Sadly, they are all male.

Roses begins immediately on my hair, brushing and yanking, while his brother plucks every single hair from my body, even the spots where it is considered normal to have hair. I am now eyebrow-less.

They put me into a tub, and my stylist walks in.

"Hi, I'm Hayley, and I'm your stylist."

She sits me down on a cushy couch, and shows me designs for my chariot outfit. One catches my eye. Hayley must have looked at some pictures, because this looks like the Statue of Liberty. "Where did you get the inspiration for this dress?"

"Well, this really nice guy named Kronos sent all of the stylists some ideas for our outfits!"

Of course, the monument was modelled after my mother, after all. "I really like this one," I say, pointing to the dress. "Do you know what Percy is being dressed in?"

"I have no idea. I hope he wins, because he is HOT!"

Percy? Hot? That will only happen in a million years. I decide not to tell her our relationship status, but I still feel a pang of jealousy. Only one can win, after all.

I end up, with an absent-mind, choosing an outfit that resembles my mother's traditional battle armour. It suits me more than I want it to, but I think it wiser to say nothing, just like I did with my Prep Team, it seems to win you points with them. A plus side: it is very easy to get revenge on your stylist by leaving your helmet wherever and let her trip over it repeatedly.

My hair is done in a specifically-styled, but appears-to-look bun with loose hair here and there. My face is done up like a warriors, they paint on a few tiny scars to make the look more authentic. A owl is painted on my left cheek and I am given a set of owl earrings. I put on my token, an owl necklace my mother gave me, and I am ready to go.

I look at myself in the mirror before I go to meet Percy.

I look unbelievably, absolutely… stunning.

I have never looked this beautiful before.

And it sickens me. It makes me want to tear the outfit off. This is Capitol-made; I should not look like this!

I am filled with a new-found determination to prove the Capitol that they will never own me. I smirk as an idea comes into my head. I smudge my make-up with the back of my hand; take my hair out of the bun and scruff it up. I take off my heels (sighing in relief as I do) and quickly swap them for gladiator sandals. I put the helmet on that Hayley took off me earlier, saying 'It doesn't go! It's hideous!' and look at my reflection. No, it's still not enough. I look around and see actual armour, not this stupid 'fashionable' replica that Hayley made instead. I put it on and look at myself. I smile. I look like _me_, or at least as much as I will here.

"Time to go Annabeth!" a voice chimes over the speakers and I smirk. Let's get this show on the road!


End file.
